


Where Normal Isn't Normal

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Buckman is forced to spend time at the Addams household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Normal Isn't Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Luna for helping me toss around a couple of things. And that this was a challenge but I hope that you all like it.
> 
> Written for j_dav

 

 

Amanda stood in front of the strange old house that had been apart of the Addams Family collection for generations. She twisted her face up in disgust. "I bet it's full of spiders and lots of other icky things," she said to her parents who were leaving her there for a family emergency. They had asked everyone but because of the holidays being so close everyone they knew was busy and their last resort was the Addams and surprisingly enough they accepted the normal little blonde girl into their household.

"Now, Mandy bear, we won't be gone too long, hopefully no more than a few days. Just be...well as polite as you can be in this situation," her mother said she she looked her daughter over one last time.

Her father who didn't seem into anything at all, gave a half hearted nod, "If it wasn't your mother we wouldn't have to drop everything we were doing anyways," he muttered to his wife who glared at him before looking back at her daughter with a big almost faked smile. Then she rang the bell, trying not to cringe.

Instead of the usual Lurch answered the door, it was Mama with a toothy grin. "You musht be the Buckmansh, Amanda, I hear you're to shtay with ush." She grabbed her quickly pulling her inside and looking at her parents, "Do you need a moment inshide?"

The color on both of their faces paled, "No, no. We really need to get on our way. Thank you again for taking her for a few days," said Amanda's father as he pushed his wife toward the gate already, wanting to get the both of them away from the strange house and family as quickly as possible.

Amanda looked around, still making that sort of disgusted face, but it was also replaced some with worry. She had met some of the Addams before but even now she was seeing more and more new faces and she had this sinking feeling that they were all odd.

Mama pushed her upstairs to a room that was a guest room, she found the strangest oddity there when the door was opened. A ball of fur that was almost as tall as her and this hair that went down to the floor.

Amanda audibly gasped. "What is that?!" she questioned.

That made Mama cackle, "That'sh Coushin It, my dear. He'sh only making your bed."

The blonde girl twitched a little, not moving from where she was at the moment, "What...what is it?" She made herself reach forward a little to touch the wall of hair, but at the last moment jumped back.

There came another cackle in response, "No, just Coushin It. Don't worry, he'sh ushually clean," she grinned again, bearing those teeth that looked less than pristine.

Amanda took another step away, she hated it hear already. And watched the two of them, Cousin It going on and on about something that only Mama seemed to understand to her it sounded more like squeaking. Why did all of this have to be so confusing and disturbing?

After a few more moment the wall of hair was moving toward her and then past toward the door and out, Mama following after saying that this is where she'd be staying and to make herself at home. Then there was silence, well, almost silence she could have sworn she heard screaming in the distance.

Nothing could possibly feel at home in this house. Amanda only stayed in the room a few minutes, then she left to explore which of course led to even more disturbing things to find. She almost got eaten by a statue which had her running and actually getting lost for awhile. She finally found a corner that didn't seem to be occupied by anyone or thing and curled up for a bit. How could this family live at all like this, she was completely traumatized and the first day was far from over.

A few hours later the wall of hair was sort of kicking her lightly. Well, it was hard to say if he was kicking or running into her to wake her since she had fallen asleep in that corner that might possibly have been the safest place in the house. She nearly jumped at the touch when she realized where or more like who it was coming from.

Taking a few moment to scramble to her feet she moved away from the hairball. "Uh...hi..." was all she could come up with and the next thing she knew he was crashing her down the hallway squeaking something all the way. How could anyone understand that?

When she came to dead end she spun around and found that he wasn't there anymore. The blond girl blinked a few times before looking around. No where to be seen. She only let herself move a little bit more and pause before thinking it might be alright again. But nothing was alright here she knew that for a fact and she didn't know how she was going to make it through her time here.

Amanda took the time to slowly go by each door, pausing a little. Maybe if she had a blunt object she'd feel a little better about it. She was also very quiet and that meant she could hear all the strange noises that seemed to come from all over inside the house. If she didn't know any better she would say it was inside the walls and that unnerved her a little more.

One of the doors there seemed to be a lot of strange sounds and her curiosity peaked making her look in. What she found in there burned her eyes, the old woman that greeted her had another woman with shorter cut blonde hair tied to a rack. The blonde looked half dead and when Mama pulled another quarter turn and the woman moaned, Amanda threw the door closed and rushed for the stairs. She couldn't spend another moment in this house.

The front door, she could see it. Freedom!

A moment before she reached those doors the tallest, most frightening, maybe a man, but more like a mountain showed up before her.

No. The only exit blocked.

He looked down at her with his slightly sunken eyes and pale skin and just sort of moaned as he shook his head. He then gave her a big smile and put a dead wreath around her neck.

Mama came down the stairs with her hands full of other what might have been called holiday decorations. When she reached Amanda she put the pile of objects into her arms, "Happy Holidaysh."

That was all she heard before passing out from being exposure to all of the strangeness.

 


End file.
